Items
Blackmail information #Extremely accurate, detailed, and possibly magical maps #A broken holy sword, inscribed with the name of a legendary Paladin. - Reforging this sword requires specialist materials and skills. Once made whole, it allows the wielder to Detect Alignment 1/day '' #Buckler of Fire Control - ''Grants the user immunity to fire, and 1/day can redirect any fire attack to another target. Can cast Produce Flame at will. #Blessed Travellers' Broch - Can cast Dimension Door 2/day. Can cast Longstrider 5/day. #Demon Hunter Hammer - Can cast Banishing Smite 1/day. Only has an effect on demons. #Fine Archers' Pill - Grants advantage on any attacks made with a ranged weapon for 1/hour when swallowed. #Forbidden Cutlass - Any creature killed by this weapon has a 50% chance to become a zombie after 1d4 hours. #Greater Openers' Club - Striking a non-magical lock with this club causes it to unlock. A loud knock can be heard up to 300ft away. #Insane Priestess's Sword - A creature struck by this sword must make a Dex saving throw or be burnt by hellish flames causing 1d10 extra damage. The DC is the modified attack roll. #Lord's Cudgel - Can cast Crusader's Mantle 2/day #Draught of Golem Control - For the next hour, the person who drinks this can control any Golem in sight. #Glorified Greaves - Can cast Enthrall 2/day. The DC is 12 + Charisma modifier. #Spear of Honor - Can Cast Compelled Duel 3/day. '' #Titan Warhammer - ''Can cast Earthquake 5 times before it needs a replacement diamond. Has a 10% chance of casting Thunderwave on a successful hit. #Harpsichord of Hypnotise Wyrms - A bard or someone who has learnt how to play the harpsichord can use this item. On a failed Wisdom save, all draconic creatures that can hear the sound are charmed for up to 1 minute. Whilst charmed, the creature is incapacitated and has a speed of 0. Save DC is the user's modified perform roll. #Mystical spear of Infamy - Can cast Witch Bolt at will. #Saber of the Screamers - The first time each day this weapon kills a creature, it lets loose a wail. All creatures except the wielder, undead, and constructs in 30ft must make a DC 13 Constitution saving throw. On a failure, a creature drops to 0 hit points. #Undead's Orb - Can cast Raise Dead once. Once per day, if brought into contact with a corpse or treasured possession of a dead being, the holder of the orb can ask 5 questions of the dead person which will be answered truthfully. After the 5 questions, the dead person cannot be contacted again. #Cloak of the Caring Saint - The wearer has advantage on all saving throws. #Gods' Axe of Sadness #Hatchet of the Forbidden Invocation of Strangulation #Orb of Cruelty - Touching this orb causes immense pain. #Perfected Barbarian's Shuriken #Ring Mail of Sanity - Advantage on saving throws against any spells or affects that target the mind. #Serene Sea Serpents' Sphere #A small potion that makes the drinker not need food or water for a week. #Two hats - You put something in one, it turns up in the other, no matter where they are. #A horn that only dwarves can blow or hear. #Top of Unending ''- Never stops spinning unless touched'' #Ring of Voice Diversion - All speech is funneled out through the ring, but is otherwise the same #Potion of Loudness - Footsteps are also louder, along with your voice #Stone of Unusual Heaviness - 200lbs and about the size of your fist. #Pebbles of Shaking - Shake the room when thrown on the ground #Deeds/Land #Titles